Metaevil world
by LittleLawton
Summary: Meta-evil has returned from space!!! Medabots HQ has been taken! Can the gang stand up to him? r\r (first time so go easy)


'BWOOOOAAAAAAAH!!!' Robo-emperor let out a monstrous scream.  
  
'Peppercat! Jump over the top of him and get him in the head with the shock attack!'  
  
'Krosserdog, go round to his side and use the aim rifle on one of the missiles in his bombarder arm!'  
  
'Totalizer, get in close and shoot out his laser cannon arm!'  
  
The Screws were having a hard time holding off against doctor Meda-evils army of psycho Medabots. After his plans for the rare medal theory failed, he developed not medals, but what he called 'medallions'. These were special medal clones that made medabots attack ANYTHING they see move. Medabots with normal medals being primary targets, and humans being secondary.  
  
'BWOOOOAAAAAAAH!!!' Robo emperor screamed again, and fired 4 missiles at the Screws' Medabots. 3 hit Peppercat and 1 hit Totalizer. Krosserdog jumped and shot at one of the missiles in Robo-emperors arm. One exploded and the chain reaction set them all off. Robo emperors arm just blew straight off. 'Way to go, Totalizer!!!' Yelled Spyke.  
  
'Head, ninety eight percent damage, functions ceased.' Bleeped Sloans medawatches emotionless voice.  
  
'Both arms and head, ninety three to ninety five percent damage, functions ceased.' Said Samanthas.  
  
'Uh-oh!!! Guys, I think we should run!!!' Said Samantha, worryfully.  
  
'Yes Boss!' Said Spyke and Sloan in unision. Krosserdog ran away with Spyke and Samantha grabbed Peppercat and ran. Totalizer just hovered along behind them. With Robo-emperor hot on their trail, the screws ran into a half destroyed building and remained hidden until they were sure all danger had passed. After that they snuck back to the survivor hideout.  
  
'Hey guys!!!' Said Rintaro in his usual, hyperactively fast paced voice.  
  
The Screws just remained silent. They looked around to see Ikki repairing Metabee, Koji repairing Sumilidon, Karin polishing Neutranurse, Rintaro running back to fix Kantaroths arms and Erika polishing Brass. They all had glum looks on their faces.  
  
'Can I take those for you?' asked Doctor Aki.  
  
'Yeah, but Krosserdog is fine. He just needs a little armour work.' Said Spyke in reply, Samantha and Sloan just went and sat down to play cards.  
  
Doctor Aki took Totalizer and Peppercat into another room to be repaired.  
  
Ikki came and greeted them. Metabee followed behind.  
  
'Hi guys, no luck finding any more survivors then?' Ikki asked, sorrowfully.  
  
'No' replied The Screws in unision.  
  
Ikki went through to the infirmary\repair room where his mother was being kept. Every time he went to see her he couldn't help but hate the medabot who did this to her... But atleast he should be happy that she wasalive, unlike evryone elses families, whos houses were completely destroyed. They were lucky they had Doctor Aki to build a cloaking device to make the house look like rubble.  
  
Ikki kissed his mother on the forehead. He began to wonder how this had happened. He began to wonder why. He began to wonder how his mother came to be in a coma with a large gash across her stomach. Tears in his eyes, he remembered the first news bulletin.  
  
"We have just had an urgent report just in. A man with... A... A... Cat has just taken over Medabot Corporation Headquarters.. He has 30 Belzelgas that were mass produced by copying the prototype that was recently stolen from the Medabot Corporation Headquarters. He has infiltrated by attacking from the roof via helicopter and making his Belzelga medabots install special chips into all of the Headquarters Medabots. His demands are that if he does not recieve Every single type of rare medal in existance, he will make his now 500 Medabot army unleash their power upon Japan. We have a news reporter over the Headquarters right now. Nick..."  
  
"...Thanks Sally, we almost thought we saw a Medabot in the helicopter before but we were seeing things. We see that all the medabots in his army are equipped with these 'medallions' and want to install them in ALL Medabots. These old KBT types are more powerful than anything we have tried to stand up to them so far. They... Oh god... OH GOD NO!!!"  
  
The screen went fuzzy right after gunshots were heard.  
  
"Nick... NICK!!! More.. More from us later... goodnight...."  
  
Ikki walked up to the others.  
  
'EVERYONE, COME HERE!!!' He yelled.  
  
Everyone except Doctor Aki (and slightly obviously Ikkis mother) gathered round.  
  
'I think we should have another try at storming the headquarters.' Stated Ikki.  
  
'Whats the point?' Said Erika, 'We'll only get beaten again, and Karins leg is still injured.'  
  
'Thats right!' said Karin, pointing to her bandaged right leg.  
  
'Well I have got to agree with Ikki' said Koji 'but not because it was his idea, hes an uneducated moron who DOESN'T EVEN READ!!!' yelled Koji  
  
'I... Read comics....' Replied Ikki, pitifully.  
  
'Anyway, I agree because storming the HQ is a BAD idea. If what Ikki was thinking was making a back door entrance, so to speak, then i completely agree with him. We could take it back room by room. I'm sure there will be survivors who will be more than willing to help us!'  
  
'You're right!' Said Erkia, Karin, Rintaro and The Screws in unision.  
  
'Wait, there's a radio call!!!' Yelled Doctor Aki.  
  
Everyone gathered round the tangle of wires and circuit boards that was Doctor Akis way of listening in on Medabots and human radio conversations. Everyone was silent and listening intently.  
  
'Now we have our own police force, people all over Japan will have no choice but to fear the wrath of the Sinclairrobo Gang BWAAAAHAAHAHAAAA!!!'  
  
It was Meda-evils voice.  
  
'Damn that meta evil... Kids, theres something I've been neglecting to tell you.....' Said Doctor Aki.  
  
'What is it Doctor?' asked Koji.  
  
'Well, being the head of the Medabot Corporation makes me a man that needs protection. At my mansion I have a mass of VERY powerful medaparts that i could transport here... I didn't tell you because I didn't think the situation would get this bad. I thought your head on attack on Medabot Corporation Headquarters would be successful. But I was wrong. So, I'll transport them now...'  
  
'WHAT!?!?' They all screamed.  
  
'I'm sorry, now wait.' Replied Doctor Aki, sounding sorry for himself.  
  
He transported a large pile of medaparts.  
  
'Now let me explain how these work. Firstly: DON'T START ANYTHING UNTIL I HAVE FINSISHED SPEAKING!! Secondly: Sloans Totalizer will now be equipped with Robo-emperors parts. Including the legs. He will be the bulk of your team. He is going to be the main distraction and attack head on with Samantha and Spyke. Sumilidon will now be equipped with my own brand of KWG parts. Twin Claw for his left hand. It's fast, but not too powerful. To make up for the low power he will have what I call... The Binder. Its just like the regular hammer fist but when he punches, chains are released and wrap around the target. The chains are then released from the user leaving the opponent literally bound up, leaving the others to inflict further damage. His legs will be the fastest out of ALL of yours. He will have a head that enables him to block gravity attacks. Sumilidon, make sure that you ONLY use your head attack on arms ok?'  
  
'Right' replied Sumilidon.  
  
'Samantha, ' Doctor Aki continued' Will be issued with the same parts as Koji, only a female version are you ok with that..... Good! Spyke... Your Krosserdog will now be known as Halterdog. He will be issued with the beautiful snipe-shot arms. Karin, Neutranurse will remain all the same. She, Samantha Sloan and Koji will make up team Decoy.'  
  
Koji looked as though ready to kick himself at the prospect of not being on a team with Karin.  
  
'For team Backdoor, Ikki and Metabee will be issued these parts...'  
  
He picked up some VERY familiar looking parts.  
  
'Hey! Those are Warbandits parts!!!' Yelled Metabee in excitement.  
  
'Thats right!!!' Replied Doctor Aki, 'And Kantaroth will be issued the same, Rintaro.'  
  
'Dude, thats totally awesome!!!' yelled Rintaro.  
  
'Erika, Brass will have these neutranurse parts, ok?'  
  
'OK!!!' Replied Erika.  
  
'Koji, you are the close combat of this team, I HOPE you have no problem with that?' Asked Doctor Aki  
  
'None at all, Doctor.' Replied Koji.  
  
'Right. Fix up your Medabots please.'  
  
They all assembled their medabots. Erika and Karin with Neutranurses. Ikki and Rintaro with Warbandits. Koji with Anaki. Spyke with Halterdog. Sloan with Robo-Emperor and Samantha with Inika.  
  
'I think it would be best if we used the Medabots' original names, OK?' Asked Doctor Aki  
  
'OK!!!' They all replied.  
  
'Hmm... I think Metabee should keep his original parts, There may be some confusion between Warbandit... And Warbandit...' Said Doctor Aki  
  
So with that, Warbandit was Metabee again.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY!?!?'  
  
A voice of an old man screamed out loud in an enormous lab.  
  
'HOW could you let them get away, Robo-Emperor... YOU are one of my most powerful weapons. Oh well. You will pay for your mistakes by.... TAKING OUT THOSE INTRUDERS ON MY SECURITY MONITOR!!!'  
  
'OK Ikki, We all agreed that Doctor Aki's plan was a pile of crap, right?' Asked Erika  
  
'Right!!!' Replied Ikki  
  
'So we're all going to go in at once, except Halterdog and Spyke.  
  
Karin looked scared 'But what if...'  
  
'GGGRROOOOOOOAAAAH!!!'  
  
It was Robo-Emperor.  
  
'Sloan, you handle this!!!' Yelled Ikki, and with that Sloan said something into his medawatch, which was unheard. Sloans Robo-Emperor fired its laser at the evil Robo-Emperor and they all watched its medal pop out. Ikki ran up to the medal and stomped down hard on it. They all heard it crack.  
  
With that they ran in to Medabots HQ Lobby. All of a sudden the lights went out. They stood still. When the lights came back on they were surrounded by an army of about 12 Bayonets (really old versions of Metabee) who looked angry.  
  
'Metabee, lets do this!!!' Said Ikk,i 'Go Warbandit!!!' Yelled Rintaro,  
  
'Neutrawall!!!' Yelled Karin and Erika in unision, 'Use the binder!!!' Yelled Koji and Samantha.  
  
All of a sudden, before the real fighting could start, the Bayonets started to drop.  
  
PING!!! PING!!! PING!!!  
  
All of their medals were ejected!!! The team turned and looked out of the window to see none other than Halter dog.  
  
'Don't look now guys but... NOCTOBATS!!!' Yelled Samantha.  
  
The Noctobats fired their missiles. Ikki was helpless in the midst of the explosions, but when the dust cleared... Metabee, Karins Neutranurse, and Rintaros Warbandit were the only ones left standing.  
  
'Me, Karin and Rintaro will go to stop Meta-Evil. The rest of you, go back and find Doctor Aki.' Yelled Ikki.  
  
With that said, they split up into the 2 groups. Ikki, Rintaro and Karin ran round with their Medabots fighting off the Bayonets from all sides. Eventually they came to the place that Doctor Aki kept the rare medals. That had to be where meda evil was. They ran in.  
  
'Welcome, foolish children.'  
  
The lights came on and none other than Doctor Armond was there.  
  
'Well it would appear as though you and your foolish friends are trapped...'  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!?' Ikki yelled.  
  
'Please, let me show you!' Replied Doctor Armond.  
  
With that he pressed a button and a wall lifted up. Behind that was Koji, Samantha, Spyke and Erika. Being gaurded (ofcourse) by about 10 Bayonets. They were being held in the tubes that held the rare medals, drained of water, so they were just barely concious.  
  
'uuuugh...' Groaned Koji  
  
'Just to show you how serious I am... BAYONET!! SHOOT THE GIRL!!!'  
  
'Yes sir' Replied Bayonet.  
  
'NOOOO!!!' Screamed Ikki, helpless to watch as Bayonet put a bullet through Erikas shoulder.  
  
'YOU BASTARD!!!' Screamed Ikki.  
  
'Mwahahahaaaaaa!!!' Laughed Doctor Armond.  
  
'Metabee, kill that little freak!!!' Yelled Ikki  
  
'Warbandit, show him who's boss!!!' Yelled Rintaro  
  
Karin just watched, wide eyed with shock.  
  
Warbandit and Metabee jumped in the air and fired on meta evil, who at the same time, morphed his left arm into megaphants shield and blocked the attacks. Then his right arm became Arcbeetles and he shot at Warbandit.  
  
'Head 100% damage, functions ceased.'  
  
'You're gonna wish you hadn't done that!!!' Yelled Metabee, and ran, jumped at Doctor Armond, and sent him flying into Erikas tank. It smashed and she fell, half concious.  
  
'ERIKA!!!'  
  
By this time, Spyke, Samantha and Koji were halfway through smashing their way out of their tanks.  
  
'Erika...' Said Ikki, with tears in his eyes  
  
'...Ik... Ikki... I really wanted to... Make it through this with you... Ikki...' She said, faintly.  
  
At this point, A dazzle of light came through the roof, and Rokusho jumped down.  
  
'Doctor Armond, you have taken the life of an innocent, for this I can never forgive you'  
  
Rokusho jumped over Doctor Armond, so he was behind him, and plunged his hammer fist into the mad-scientists back. He went flying.  
  
'Rokusho you FOOL!!!' Yelled meta evil, and with that he morphed his arms into Robo emperors, and used the missile barrage attack on Rokusho. Rokusho dodged them all.  
  
'Erika...' Said Ikki, painfully.  
  
'Ikki, I... I... I love you Ikki.. Ten...'  
  
'Erika... NOOOOOOOO!!!'  
  
Erikas eyes closed, and she went limp, Samantha and Koji both went into fits of anger.  
  
'NO!!! WHY THE HELL DID HE HAVE TO SHOOT HER!!!' Yelled Koji  
  
'THAT LITTLE SHIT!!!' Yelled Samantha, and with that she ran and kicked meta evil in the stomach sending him flying.  
  
Spyke just walked up to Erika, looked at her, then his shoulders started to shake... Then he burst into tears and ran.  
  
Metabee was looking at the floor, then when he looked up his eyes had turned red.  
  
'YOU... YOU... KILLED MY... FRIEND... AND MY... BEST FRIENDS... FRIEND... AND THREE OF MY FRIENDS... FRIENDS... You... You are scum... Scummm-m- m..... SCUMMMMMMM!!!  
  
He threw himself at metaevil, but 2 Bayonets blocked his way.  
  
'OH... YOU WANT... YOU WANNA FIGHT!?!? YOU... You... Wanna PROTECT THAT LITTLE WHINING BITCH!?!? FINE THEN!!!'  
  
Metabee did a spin kick on Bayonets legs. He fell. Then Metabee stomped on his head and crushed it.  
  
The second Bayonet took a hint and ran.  
  
Metabee fired his missiles at Doctor Armond.  
  
'MISSILE LAUNCH!!!'  
  
Doctor Armond blocked them with Armourparadeens shields. He pressed a button and a lift took him upwards. They heard an alarm indicating that self destruct was going to take place.Spyke, Samantha, Koji, and Rintaro looked at Karin who was crying on the floor. They grabbed her and ran. Koji turned and saw Ikki leaning over Erika, crying.  
  
'IKKI!!! COME ON!!!' Yelled Koji  
  
'No... I'm staying... I want to be with Erika...'  
  
'COME ON IKKI, I'm NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE!!!'  
  
And so, Koji grabbed Ikki to try to get him to follow the others. But Ikki refused. He grabbed Erikas body, waited for the lift to come back down and got on it with Metabee and Rokusho.  
  
The others ran. At the top of the lift was a battered Doctor Armond.  
  
'Why... WHY DID YOU KILL MY BEST FRIEND!?!?'  
  
'You insolent fool, she's not dead... At least not yet. What's it going to be... Kill me, ar save her?'  
  
'Ikki go, me and Rokusho will deal with this, survive, and tell you how he cried for his momma' Said Metabee.  
  
'You better had!!!' Yelled Ikki, running with Erikas body on his shoulders.  
  
'OK Armond, lets do this' said Rokusho and Metabee in unision.  
  
'My pleasure!!!' Said Armond.  
  
At the entrance, Everyone was waiting. All but Sloan...  
  
The medabots were all there, even Brass (in a Neutranurse body)  
  
All of a sudden, 3 Select Corp. APC's pulled up and Sloan jumped out of one of them.  
  
'Lets go guys!!!' He yelled, and they all climbed in except for Ikki, he just laid Erikas body on a seat.  
  
'I'm waiting for Metabee and Rokusho.' Said Ikki, but they all grabbed him, ppulled him in, and in the background heard a large explosion.  
  
10 days later...  
  
'And then he said "Please don't kill me, I don't want to die, there's an escape pod, you two can come with me and survive!' Said Metabee  
  
'Yes, and then we both used theMedaforce on him at the same time, and he was obliterated. But we DID recover this...' Said Rokusho, puling out a medal.  
  
'Ikki, you destroy it.' Said Metabee.  
  
So Ikki got a crowbar and destroyed it.  
  
'Ikki!!!'  
  
Erika ran and kissed her boyfriend.  
  
'Ikki!!!' Rintaro, The Screws, Karin and Koji ran greeted him.  
  
'My son, haven't we made alot of friends!!!'  
  
'DAD!!!' Yelled Ikki, and ran to hug his father.  
  
'Where were you?' Asked Ikki  
  
'I've been gathering American reinforcements to eliminate the remaining Medallion threats.  
  
'Thanks dad...' Ikki hugged his father.  
  
'Hey Metabee, you're eyes are green again!'  
  
That night Ikki and Erika were sat on the sofa of the house THEY now lived in, watching the news.  
  
"Well Nick, the threat has been thwarted thanks to the select corps. taking out the belzelgas. Also mainly to those children who wish to remain un- named, we send many thanks. We send out our hearts to you..."  
  
"That we do... Thankyou... Sally, I can't be bothered with the script, its too joyous an occasion. I love you!!!"  
  
The news reporters started making out and then the technical difficulties screen came on.  
  
'I love you Ikki Tenryou' Said Erika  
  
'I love you too, Erika.'  
  
The End... We hope... 


End file.
